Daddy is Home
by XxLonexLovexX
Summary: "The fast thump of her own heartbeat, and the steady thump of the newborns in her arms was all she could hear. All she could feel as he came into view." The war was long, but he was home. The three loved soldiers return home, and a certain Strawberry meets his little girl for the first time in a fluffy tearful moment. Ichihime. Renruki. ChadSuki.


_This story is dedicated to soldiers and their families. No matter where you are in this big world._

_Ichihime_

_Renruki_

_... Tad? Sukhad? Tatch? ... Shit... Tatsuki and Chad. If they have an actual combination name tell me because I haven't come across it just yet._

* * *

The young woman's eyes scanned over the crowd of women and men, her breath coming out in tiny impatient puffs as she wiggled her way through the excitement. Beside her, her best friends helped clear a path. The soldiers back on home ground - the two wives and single fiancee of a certain three soldiers that had only just touched down on home soil. 

Tatsuki and Rukia stood beside her, and though outwardly they were calmer than Orihime felt, she knew that they too were struggling to keep from launching themselves through the gap between the large hazy white walls before them. Struggling to stay away from the men they loved. 

It was Rukia's child, Hana, that reminded them to keep themselves in check. The young six year old was struggling against her mother's gentle but firm hold, whining about how they could just walk through the walls and "see daddy NOW" rather than wait. 

The child was just as forceful as Renji, Her red hair, so like her fathers, was pulled back in a pony tail that could have mirrored his if not for the gentle strands that framed a face so much like her mothers. She had gained her mother's petite frame as well, and a combination of Renji's personality and Rukia's gentle nature(though if you asked Ichigo it didn't exist). However as the crowd grew more anxious as the speakers announced the gate opening, the child had enough sense to keep close to the three older women and quietly vibrate in place. 

The airport was positively packed - at least in this area. It was sectioned off for the flights of troops coming home - finally - after so many months. Women and men stood as close to the gates as they could get without crossing the line and passing through the wall that cut off their path of sight, some alone and some with children. Parents, brothers, sisters, wacky uncles and friends spoke in excited tones. A few mothers were tearful even before the dark but hazy outlines of the troops cast itself onto the hazy wall that separated the baggage check from the airport entrance. Many of them held signs, written colorfully and raised high above their head with hope as the uniformed soldiers slowly began to trickle into view. 

Men and women rushed forward once spotting their loved once. Women cried out happily, tossing their arms around their lovers and children. Men embraced their family and friends, wide grins on their faces no matter how tired they were. Camera's were pulled out, flashing pictures for memories - taking videos of reunions. Everyone, clinging to each other as though their lives depended on it. And after so many months, maybe they did. 

The weaver princess watched with a soft smile of her own as children rushed forward with the most vigor out of any of them. Tiny hands reaching up toward the men and women they knew as mother or father - some possibly only having seen them in pictures and video calls. 

It was the dark skinned man that appeared first from their little trio, and in a matter of moments his wife was rushing him, tossing her arms around his neck in a hold that would have crushed a lesser man. The giant only grunted, but a smile slid onto his lips as he embraced the karate champion in a tight but gentle hug. It was clear he wouldn't release her any time soon as well. 

There were suppressed tears, and smirking smiles, playful joking on Tatsuki's part as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. The kindhearted princess could see the traces of tears in her friends eyes however. 

As the uniforms large masses slowly melted into the crowd, the long white wall showed only a few more stragglers as they approached the opening. And she felt her heart thunder loudly in her chest, speeding as she managed to make her way to the front of the line without tripping over fallen luggage. Rukia followed with Hana, the two of them acting almost like little bodyguards for the tired but ecstatic beauty. 

However the moment she reached the front line, a flash of red hair was seen, with the unmistakable tattoo's and height to label the second of their three to appear. It took not half a second for a shrill squeal to escape Rukia's daughter's lips, and not a second more for her to rush out of her mother's hold and fling herself into her father's arms. She could hear the joyful crying of the child. 

"Daddy! Daddy I missed you! Daddy I love you! You're staying now? Please stay!" She shouted in such volume it was clear she had gained the combined trait from both parents. He caught the girl readily as she launched herself at him, cradling her close to his chest as his wife stumbled forward a step before rushing toward them with tears and a wide grin.

Feeling her cheeks heat, she felt the need to avert her gaze as their lips met with passion. Her eyes glanced down to the soft bundle in her arms once, and then up once more toward the wall. But no more outlines appeared, and she felt her heart slowly slip down to her belly. A hopeless feeling rushed through her.

Had she missed the flight time? Were they at the wrong gate? No, impossible. She, Tatsuki, _and _Rukia had triple checked the times almost every day for the past two weeks. 

_Is he not coming home today?_

The soft bundle in her arms squirmed as though sensing her mother's distress, a small whimper sounding so softly it was a wonder she could hear it above the noise. 

And yet just as her hopes fell, her breath caught in her throat. 

A single shadow like form passed behind the wall, tall and with a familiar stride to his steps. And for a single moment, it seemed as though the world was gone. And all was quiet. The fast thump of her own heartbeat, and the steady thump of the newborns in her arms was all she could hear. All she could feel as he came into view. 

Tanned, tall, and certainly sporting a bit more muscle than when he left - Ichigo Kurosaki - her fiancee appeared with a small scowl on his lips. Chocolate brown eyes scanned the crowd as she stood frozen in place. They passed over his friends and their wives, before settling on the auburn haired beauty. 

And then his eyes drifted down to the bundle in her arms, widening a fraction before he came forward. In a few long strides, his bag was dropped to his feet and a calloused hand was cupping the back of her neck. Their lips connected, and it felt as though their roles had been reversed.

_She_ had come home. 

After a soft embrace, careful of the blue bundle of blankets in her arms, he allowed himself to finally look down. To finally gaze upon the pink cheeks of his child... his little girl. 

Had it been so long? Had he missed that much? He had thought he would have been home in time for the birth. But he couldn't bring himself to think of it as the soft newborn squirmed, little fists swinging softly as she peeked her eyes open. 

Visibly he seemed to lose his breath, and after a long moment of simply gazing in wonder, he spoke. 

"S-She... W-When?" He breathed, and almost too timidly he placed a hand on the soft blue cap that covered the baby's head. His palm covered the expanse easily, and he realized just how small she was. How fragile. And it frightened him. Had Orihime been alone with their child for long? Without him? And a million scenes rushed through his mind, each one worse than the first. 

"Un... Two weeks? I'm sorry Ichi-kun... I just knew you wouldn't get the letter's before you came home... so... Surprise?" Her soft voice was almost hopeful, yet timid as if she were prepared for a scolding. Of course, he couldn't possibly do that right now - possibly later though. 

His eyes remained on the baby, thumb softly tracing those delicate features that had been so clearly inherited from her mother. A few traits - such as the shape of her eyes - had been gained from his mother. Her ears, he knew were Sora's. But it was the gentle peek of an auburn curl or two that he knew belonged to her mother. Would she have his eyes? 

"W-would you like to hold her?" She questioned gently, knocking him from his staring. And before he could stop himself, he did an odd sort of half nod and half head-shake. An almost circular motion produced in the process. 

"I-I... Will she be OK?"

The gentle young woman only smiled, using one hand to gently take his wrist and position his arms. And then with as much care possible, she passed the half awake infant to her stunned father. 

It was too real. Too new to him - but he found himself drawing the little one close, bowing his head to place soft lips to her forehead. 

"My little girl..." His hoarse words were heard by none but the baby, who wiggled in reaction, tiny fingers nudging his jaw as his lips pressed to her tender forehead. Fuck if he was going to cry... he wouldn't. He swore he wouldn't be the man who- 

Two traitorous tears escaped his eyes, landing on the soft blue blanket his new pride and joy lay bundled inside of. 

Orihime's fingers covered her lips, a soft smile on her face despite the few tears that leaked out of her own eyes at the sight in front of her. The guilt she had felt for not telling him vanished. Pushed away by the image inside of her head, as the unchallenged love of her life held one of the first symbols of their love in his arms. 

And in the midst of the happy, tearful reunions swirling around him, three whispered words made it to the ears of all. 

"Daddy is home..."


End file.
